The present invention relates to a handle structure for a long handled sprinkler which is made up of an elongated tube, a rubber ring retainer and a sprinkling head. At the bottom end of the elongated tube is disposed a control switch and a switch knob is disposed on the outer surface of the control switch with a retaining space formed between the control switch and the switch knob. At the lower portion of the elongated tube is attached a slip-proof grab which is made of flexible rubber. The rubber ring retainer disposed at the top end the rubber grab is provided with a smoothly tapered surface of which are disposed a plurality of radially extended ribs. The ring retainer having a central hole is attached to the elongated sprinkler whereby the long handled sprinkler can be firmly displayed on a rack having a top layer and a lower layer on that are disposed aligned round holes for allowing a plurality of sprinklers to be retained firmly in place and in neat order for display in an appealing way and allowing people to hold the sprinklers hand with ease and comfort for a long time.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional handle structure for a long hand-held sprinkler 10 has a sprinkling tube 11 at the bottom of which is equipped with a control switch 12. A switch knob 121 is secured to the outer surface of the control switch 12 with a locking space 13 defined between the control switch 12 and the switch knob 121. A long slip-proof rubber grab 14 is provided with a plurality of spaced recesses for easy holding purpose. To the top end of the sprinkling tube 11 is fixed a sprinkler head 15 having multiple type discharging bores. At marketing places, the long handled sprinklers are placed on display racks 20 that are equipped with a top layer 21 and lower layer 22. On the top layer 21 are disposed a plurality of orderly arranged round through holes 211 defined thereon. The lower layer 22 is provided with a plurality of oval shaped retaining cavities 221 that are lined in alignment with the respective round through holes 211 of the top layer 21. Each retaining cavity 221 is provided with a dripping hole 224 at the bottom face thereof and an opening 222 is disposed at one end portion of each oval shaped cavity 221. A positioning plate 223 is disposed next to the opening 222 so that a long handled sprinkler 10 can be retained in place by the through holes 211 and the retaining cavities 223 of the display rack 20.
To firmly hold such a conventional long handled sprinkler 10 by hand, as shown in FIG. 2, the hand of the used grasps the slip-proof rubber grab 14 so as to extend the sprinkler 10 for watering potted plants placed or hanged at a high position.
When long handled sprinklers 10 are to be displayed on a display rack at marketing places, each sprinkler 10 is guided through one round through hole 211 and one aligned oval cavity 221 with the locking space 13 defined between the control switch 12 and the switch knob 121 engaged with the positioning plate 223 and the switch knob 121 housed in the opening 222. In such a manner, multiple long handled sprinklers 10 can be displayed on the display rack 21.
Such a prior long handled sprinkler has the following disadvantages in practical use:
1. It must be held with force when the sprinkler is raised high to water potted plants hanged at a high position. PA1 2. The sprinklers 10 are displayed on the display rack in a chaotic order as a result of the sprinklers 10 being not able to be positioned in a vertical manner.